


Geraskier Week 2020

by LaLocaDe_LosEevees



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLocaDe_LosEevees/pseuds/LaLocaDe_LosEevees
Summary: Serie de fanfics dedicados a Geralt y Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Lunes: Jaskier criatura mágica

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Geralt miro sin emoción como su bardo daba vueltas por la habitación, se veía devastado, como si alguien le hubiera dado la peor noticia del mundo, y simplemente no lo entendía, pero al menos agradecía que estuviera en silencio por una vez.

-Déjame ver si entendí ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca has podido acariciar un gato?

Lejos de responderle decidió simplemente comenzar a desvestirse para irse a dormir, no entendía por que Jaskier hacia tanto lío por eso, no es como si fuera algo esencial para su vida, si, le gustaría acariciar uno, pero era algo con lo que podía vivir.

-Es que no lo entiendo, los gatos son tan suaves y adorables, es simplemente imposible que nunca hayas acariciado uno.

Comenzaba a lamentar haberle dicho al bardo eso, simplemente debió ignorarlo cuando aquel gato con el que se toparon comenzó a bufarle, al menos así se habría evitado la interminable queja del menor.

-Solo déjalo, Jaskier.

Y eso fue suficiente para que el bardo se detuviera, frunció un poco el ceño al sentir la intensa mirada del otro, y al voltear a verlo noto en aquellos ojos azules un brillo que concia muy bien, algo tenía en mente el bardo y nada lo iba detener de hacerlo.

-Vamos a arreglar esto.

Cuando el bardo termino de hablar observo con cierta incredulidad como empezaba a desvestirse.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Cuando vio el brillo travieso en aquellos ojos azules lo que menos espero era que el bardo estuviera pensando en sexo, no era la primera que lo hacían, pero ciertamente la falta del claro aroma a lujuria lo desconcertaba.

-Simple, dices que ningún gato dejara que lo toques porque eres un brujo, pero, yo no soy un gato, soy un cambiante.

Jaskier termino de quitarse la ropa y unos segundos después en su lugar había un hermoso gato de esponjoso pelaje café y brillantes ojos azules, el felino maulló suavemente y con un elegante brinco subió a la cama, intento no sonreír al ver como su amigo se acercaba lo suficiente para poder restregar su peluda cabecita contra su pierna, y sin poder contenerse acerco su mano a la espalda del felino, su pelaje era casi tan suave como el cabello del bardo y sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciarlo, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al oír el constante ronroneo del gato y sin poder resistirlo se encontró levantandolo para poder acunarlo en sus brazos y continuar así con las caricias, definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a eso.

-Esto no está nada mal, quizá deberías mantenerte en esta forma, ocuparías menos espacio y harías menos ruido.

Un fuerte maullido dejo en claro la indignación del bardo y sin poder resistirlo comenzó a reír, el felino comenzó a removerse entre sus brazos intentando escapar, pero un par de caricias en su cuello bastaron para que se detuviera y en su lugar comenzara a ronronea nuevamente.


	2. Martes: Ganso del amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ya saben, los personajes no son míos, solo la historia lo es. 
> 
> Honestamente no sabía mucho sobre el tema que tocaba hoy, pero hice lo mejor que pude, así que espero que les guste.

Ser acosado por un ganso no había estado en sus planes, pero claro, correr al que ahora tenía claro que era el amor de su vida con crueles palabras tampoco lo había estado, sin embargo, eso es lo que había hecho un mes atrás cuando en aquella montaña culpo a Jaskier de todas las malas decisiones que había tomado. En ese momento había sido tan fácil hacerlo, y ahora se arrepentía infinitamente de no haber podido controlar su ira y haber arremetido contra el único que había estado a su lado por elección y no por estar atados por el destino o un deseo que pidió en un intento desesperado de salvar la vida de la hechicera que salvo a su bardo.

Sin embargo, no era momento de lamentarse, al menos no ahora que estaba acampando en el bosque con Roach pastando tranquilamente a su lado y aquel endemoniado ganso vigilándolo entre las sombras, estaba harto, la cosa del demonio había comenzado a seguirlo una semana después de que alejo a Jaskier, y desde entonces no lo había dejado en paz, era bastante claro que aquel no era un ganso normal, había intentado de todo para alejarlo o perderlo, pero el infeliz seguía regresando, una ocasión incluso le tendió una trampa y pudo jurar que el animal termino atrapado en su improvisada jaula, pero segundos después logro escapar y lo persiguió por varios metros, también había tratado de matarlo pero su espada atravesó al animal como si fuera una simple ilusión, cosa que quedó descartada cuando el desgraciado animal comenzó a picotearlo.

Al menos podía decir que el ganso sabia cuando hacer ruido y cuando mantenerse callado, sin duda era bastante inteligente y aunque nunca lo admitiría, el maldito animal lo estaba guiando a sabrá Melitele donde, cada vez que intentaba tomar otro camino, era atacado por el maldito animal y no paraba hasta que volvía al camino al que lo estaba llevando, ojala Jaskier estuviera a su lado, seguro el sabría qué hacer con ese ganso del demonio, el bardo siempre se había llevado bien con los animales.

Miro con nostalgia el fuego, Jaskier, su bardo, quizá cuando lograra deshacerse del ganso podría irlo a buscar para pedirle perdón y decirle lo que sentía, ya no esperaría más para hacerlo, había pasado suficiente tiempo atrás de algo que no era amor, no pensaba perder más tiempo ni herir más a Jaskier.

Realmente había pensado que estaba enamorado de Yennefer, pero perder al bardo había sido mil veces más doloroso que perder a la hechicera y eso le hizo replantearse sus sentimientos por la mujer de ojos violetas, no había tardado mucho en comprender que lo que sentía por ella era algo más carnal, un deseo desenfrenado producto de aquel deseo hecho al djinn, y lo que sentía por Jaskier era distinto, si, había deseo, pero no era algo desenfrenado que lo hacía olvidarse de todo lo demás, no, con el bardo era diferente, pensar en el bardo no le provocaba desesperación, de hecho lo hacía sentirse tranquilo, casi correcto, estar con Jaskier era como estar en casa, estar con Yennefer era como estar atrapado en una tormenta sin escape alguno.

Suspiro y sin ceremonias lanzo un poco de tierra a la fogata para apagarla, mañana debía continuar con su viaje.

Decir que durmió bien sería una mentira, pero desde que se había separado de su bardo era algo común. Miro a su al redor, esperando que por fin el ganso lo hubiera dejado en paz, con fastidio lo vio parado en el mismo lugar que ayer, lo miraba como si estuviera diciéndole que se apurara, gruño con molestia, recogió sus cosas, acomodo su silla y monto a Roach.

Los primeros minutos del viaje fueron silenciosos, hasta que el desgraciado animal comenzó a graznar y no se detuvo por al menos 20 minutos ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? Quizá era su castigo por ser cruel con Jaskier.

Era casi de noche cuando llego a una aldea, quizá podría ir a buscar un contrato, al menos así el ganso lo dejaría en paz un tiempo, el animal solía dejarlo solo cuando tenía que ir a cazar, de pronto un jalón en su bota lo saco de sus pensamientos y rápidamente le lanzo una patada al ganso al ver que estaba mordiendo su bota mientras parecía intentar jalarlo.

-Déjame en paz, maldito animal.

Claro que eso no funciono, lo único que logro fue que el ganso alzara el vuelo y comenzara a picotearlo y a jalar su cabello, volvió a gruñir, esta vez mas enojado que antes, y con un movimiento le indico a Roach que fuera al sitio donde el ganso quería que fuera, eso funciono pues el animal dejo de volar y alegremente comenzó a caminar rumbo a una taberna, fue en ese momento donde una voz y un aroma bastante conocidos inundaron sus sentidos, era Jaskier.

Nervioso bajo de su yegua y la dejo afuera de la taberna, pero antes de abrir la puerta dudo, es cierto que quería disculparse con el bardo, pero ¿Querría este escucharlo? Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando un picotazo en su pierna lo detuvo, miro con odio al ganso, y este sin inmutarse empujo la puerta de la taberna y luego volteo a verlo como preguntándole por que no entraba, sabiendo que huir no era una opción, siguió su ejemplo y entro, apenas lo hizo, sus ojos se cruzaron con un par de ojos azules y por un segundo se quedó sin aliento, aquel par de ojos que siempre brillaban con alegría, ahora se veían ligeramente opacos y por si aún dudaba que el bardo estuviera triste, su aroma lo dejaba más que claro.

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar a una mesa que estaba en la esquina, pidió una cerveza y luego se dedicó a simplemente observar al bardo, no supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero fue el suficiente para que Jaskier terminara su actuación, recogiera sus monedas y comenzara a caminar hacia la salida, ni siquiera miro en su dirección, y estuvo a punto de dejarlo irse cuando de pronto una mordida en su pierna lo hizo reaccionar, miro al culpable, que no era otro más que aquel endemoniado animal, y antes de poder golpearlo, el ganso comenzó a picotearlo otra vez, ignoro las miradas llenas de sorpresa que el resto de personas le dirigió y salió rápidamente del lugar.

No tuvo que ir muy lejos cuando vio de nuevo a Jaskier, estaba platicando y acariciando a Roach, quien solo empujaba con suavidad su cabeza contra el hombro del bardo, abrió la boca sin saber que decir, el bardo volteo a verlo, y de pronto grito de dolor, antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, el ganso comenzó a picotear al bardo y este en un intento de alejarlo comenzó a caminar hacia Geralt, el cual sin dudarlo tomo entre sus brazos al bardo y les dio la vuelta, de modo que fuera el brujo quien quedara a merced del ganso.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Entrenaste a tu ganso para atacarme?

Negó con suavidad ante la acusación del bardo.

-No es mío, me ha estado siguiendo por semanas.

El bardo arqueo una ceja, miro atrás del brujo y de pronto pareció notar la posición en la que estaban, trato de alejarse, pero de pronto el ganso corrió hasta colocarse atrás suyo e intento morderlo, lo único que evito que lo mordiera fue acercarse más al brujo.

-Bien, parece que no quiere que nos separemos –Miro al animal con enojo y luego al brujo, por un segundo se perdió en aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, pero rápidamente recordó que seguía molesto y herido- Si querías llamar mi atención no necesitabas entrenar un ganso para hacerlo.

Sentir el calor del bardo entre sus brazos hizo que toda la tensión en su cuerpo se fuera, había extrañado tanto a su bardo y ahora solo había una cosa que debía hacer.

-Lo siento.

-Me alegro, porque francamente esto es ridículo y…

El bardo sintió que todo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones cuando los labios del brujo se posaron sobre los suyos, había pasado 22 años preguntándose cómo se sentirían esos labios y ahora que por fin lo conseguía, no sabía qué hacer, y al parecer su falta de reacción fue tomada como un rechazo pues sintió como el brujo comenzaba a alejarse, y ahí supo que no quería eso, así que rápidamente tomo el rostro de Geralt entre sus manos y volvió a acercarlo, el beso fue largo pero lleno de tantos sentimientos que casi sentía que podría llorar, solo se separaron cuando la falta de aire se volvió demasiado.

-Me comporte como un imbécil y lo siento, no debí gritarte, yo…te extrañe demasiado, Jaskier, te amo y lamento haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta.

Cuando se levantó ese día nunca imagino que vería a Geralt, y menos aún que recibiría una disculpa y una confesión al mismo tiempo, pero aquí estaba…y aunque le gustaría simplemente olvidarse de todo lo que el brujo le grito, lo cierto es que aquellas palabras aun dolían.

-Me rompiste el corazón, pase 22 años de mi vida a tu lado, mejorando tu reputación y lo que me dijiste fue cruel, no puedo decir que no siento lo mismo, pero…necesito tiempo para volver a confiar en ti, y tu mi querido brujo, necesitas trabajar con esa ira.

-Lo sé.

-Bien, porque no dejare que me vuelvas a culpar como lo hiciste en la montaña, si lo vuelves a hacer, un golpe será el menor de tus problemas.

Señalo al brujo, quien tuvo el descaro de sonreír mientras asentía, quería reclamarle que hablaba muy enserio, pero aquella sonrisa y esos ojos que brillaban con un amor tan puro y sincero que nunca pensó estaría dirigido a él, lo dejaron sin defensas, así que le regreso la sonrisa y lo beso.

Ninguno de los dos noto como aquel molesto ganso comenzaba a desvanecerse mientras parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo, y no era para menos, después de todo su trabajo estaba hecho, ahora todo dependía del brujo y del bardo.


	3. Miércoles: Mitología

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia está en parte inspirada en una leyenda que oí hace tiempo y de la cual no recuerdo el nombre.

Jaskier nació gracias al terror y los gritos desesperados de aquel infante que sería el primer intento de crear un brujo, al inicio no entendía nada, solo podía ver con terror como un grupo de personas rodeaba al infante, pero eso no le impidió acercarse a aquel bebé e intentar calmarlo, y lo logro, lastimosamente solo logro ayudarlo a morir en paz, sin dolor alguno. Aquel día, su primer día en el mundo, lloro hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas, y solo se apartó de aquel montón de tierra que cubría el pequeño cuerpo cuando una cálida voz lo llamo.

-Hijo mío, ven.

Miro a todos lados buscando de donde venía aquella voz, pero no vio a nadie, se levantó y con un rápido movimiento limpio sus lágrimas, volvió a oír aquella voz llamándolo y comenzó a caminar hasta que llego a un claro, y ahí la vio, era una mujer hermosa que parecía brillar con luz propia, dicha mujer sonreía con tanto afecto que Jaskier sintió como sus ojos nuevamente comenzaban a derramar lágrimas.

-Mi niño.

Susurro la mujer con voz dulce mientras se acercaba y tomaba el rostro del chico de ojos azules entre sus manos.

-Que carga tan pesada vas a llevar, pero sé que lo harás bien, mi niño, mi Jaskier.

Un beso en su frente basto para que la paz inundara al joven, sonrió y sin dudarlo la abrazo.

Los años pasaron, y pronto Jaskier entendió la razón de su existencia, era un dios, el dios de los brujos, aquellos humanos que a base de procesos dolorosos habían sido convertidos en mutantes, mutantes más fuertes y resistentes que cualquier otro humano, había tenido que ver como sufrían aquellos procesos, y sobre todo tuvo que ver con dolor como varios morían en el proceso, cada día su corazón se rompía mas por sus brujos y es por ello que hacia todo lo posible para calmar su dolores físicos y emocionales, lo único que no podía evitar era sus muertes y el desprecio que los humanos mostraban hacia ellos.

Jaskier amaba a todos sus brujos, y nunca dudaba cuando lo llamaban buscando consuelo, pero cuando las escuelas fueron atacadas, por primera vez deseo tener suficiente poder para protegerlos, pero no pudo, solo pudo ver con el corazón destrozado como eran asesinados sin piedad, e hizo todo lo posible por ayudarlos a irse en paz, lloro tanto aquel día que su madre tuvo que ir a darle consuelo, sabía perfectamente que sus brujos al morir estarían en paz, pero saberlo no lo hacía menos doloroso.

Y otra vez el tiempo paso, lo que para los humanos era toda una vida, para los dioses no era más que un suspiro, y fue así que Jaskier vio como uno de sus brujos era llamado injustamente carnicero, y la reputación de sus chicos se vio aún más afectada de lo que ya estaba. Había pasado una noche entera consolando a Geralt, pero la herida que había quedado en el corazón de su brujo era algo que nunca terminaría de sanar, fue ahí donde tomo una decisión, eran tan pocos lo brujos que quedaban y cuidarlos desde lejos no era suficiente, quería hablar con ellos, recordarles siempre que no estaban solos, pero, sobre todo, quería ayudar a mejorar su reputación, quería que los demás vieran a sus brujos como los héroes que eran.

Hablo con su madre sobre su deseo, y aunque esta se negó por mucho tiempo, al final accedió, solo había una condición, una condición tan simple que sería fácil de cumplir.

-Escúchame bien mi niño, te dejare tener un cuerpo humano, pero, si alguna vez alguien, quien sea, menciona en voz alta lo que eres, tendrás que volver, aun podrás cuidar a tus brujos, pero del mismo modo que lo has hecho hasta ahora ¿Entendido? 

Acepto sin dudarlo, ya tenía un plan, el mejor modo de mejorar la reputación de sus brujos era con la música, así que cuando tuviera un cuerpo humano se convertiría en un bardo, empezaría con Geralt quien era el que peor reputación tenía en ese momento, crearía una canción que todos cantarían, una canción que ayudaría a que sus chicos fueran aceptados y respetados, y luego crearía más canciones sobre cada uno de ellos para que así la gente pudiera amarlos. Y bueno, si alguno de ellos notaba quien era, solo debía pedirle que no lo dijeran en voz alta, de ese modo podría estar más tiempo a su lado.

Y con esa idea en mente obtuvo un cuerpo humano, ropa colorida y un bello laúd, fue así como conoció a Geralt en aquella sucia taberna, y fue así como escribió su primera canción sobre el lobo blanco y comenzó su viaje.

Geralt no tardó mucho en descubrir lo que era, y esto ocurrió luego de que durante una cacería el brujo fue gravemente herido y Jaskier lo curo, luego de eso vino una larga platica, al parecer su brujo ya tenía sospechas cuando escucho su nombre, pero pensó que era una casualidad, Jaskier había estado tan feliz que no dudo en abrazarlo. Después de eso su relación solo se fortaleció, y aunque al inicio Geralt era algo cuidadoso con lo que decía, pronto dejo de tratarlo como un dios y comenzó a tratarlo como un amigo.

Estar con Geralt no impidió que siguiera vigilando a sus demás brujos, aún seguía yendo cuando era llamado por ellos, y cuando perdía a alguno, buscaba el modo de darles un funeral adecuado, siempre en compañía de Geralt. En el camino también vio como Geralt reclamaba la ley de la sorpresa y aunque al inicio su brujo se negó a visitar a la bebe, con el tiempo logro convencerlo de ir cada año al cumpleaños de Ciri, su brujo se convirtió en un orgulloso padre y con el tiempo le era más difícil dejarla, pero ambos sabían que era demasiado joven para seguirlos en el camino, quizá cuando fuera mayor la llevarían con ellos.

Conforme el tiempo seguía pasando vio con orgullo como sus canciones habían logrado su cometido, sus brujos cada vez recibían menos odio, e incluso a veces eran recibidos con alegría. También pudo hablar por fin a cada uno de sus brujos y escribió canciones para todos ellos. Si antes ya los amaba, ahora su amor era mayor, pero, había uno de ellos al que amaba de un modo diferente, y ese alguien era Geralt, al inicio no había entendido que era ese sentimiento, pero luego de recordar una plática que tuvo con uno de sus hermanos, lo entendió, amaba a Geralt de un modo que un dios no debía amar a un mortal, pero lo hacía y no pensaba negarlo, el problema fue que luego de un incidente con un djinn, Geralt conoció a Yennefer y una extraña relación surgió entre ellos, había pasión entre ellos, pero también no dudaban ni un segundo en herirse uno al otro. 

Aquella relación duro el suficiente tiempo para que Jaskier creyera que no tenía oportunidad con su brujo, y eso estaría bien de no ser por el modo en que se lastimaban uno al otro.

Fue durante un invierno en kaer morhen que recibió una inesperada confesión de parte de Geralt, su brujo lo amaba del mismo modo en que Jaskier lo amaba, pero no se sentía digno de su amor. Por supuesto, Jaskier luego de eso no se rindió y al final del invierno se habían convertido oficialmente en pareja.

En el cumpleaños número 13 de Ciri, Cintra fue atacado, apenas y si lograron escapar con su cachorro y la llevaron a kaer morhen para que estuviera a salvo. Yennefer se volvió una buena maestra para Ciri y una figura materna también. Y aunque enfrentarse a Nilfgaard fue difícil, lograron mantener a salvo a su cachorro. 

Lo que Jaskier nunca espero fue que su madre les diera una bendición, y dicha bendición vino en forma de un pequeño bebé parte brujo y parte dios, tenía el cabello tan blanco como Geralt y unos ojos preciosos ojos azules, era la perfecta combinación de ambos, y decidieron llamarlo Vesemir Julian. Ciri fue una de las más felices, siempre quiso tener un hermano y ahora por fin lo tenía.

Para cuando el pequeño Julian tenía 10 años, su hermana ya era una bruja en toda la regla, y fue entonces cuando la desgracia cayo. Ciri estuvo a punto de morir durante una cacería, Jaskier apenas y si pudo salvarla, y el terror de Geralt pronto se convirtió en una ira que fue dirigida al dios.

-Ella estará bien, quizá tarde un poco en sanar por la gravedad de sus heridas, pero nuestra hija estará…

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando Geralt volteo a verlo con tal furia que Jaskier se quedó mudo. A su alrededor todos guardaron silencio, Yennefer abrazo al pequeño Vesemir, y el resto de los brujos intentaron acercarse al brujo de cabello blanco, lamentablemente no pudieron detener lo que vino.

-Tu mejor que nadie lo sabe ¿No? Esto ni siquiera tuvo que haber pasado, se supone que debías protegerla ¿No eres acaso el dios de los brujos? 

Se arrepintió apenas soltó aquellas palabras, Jaskier lo miraba con tanto dolor y decepción que un nudo se formó en su garganta, abrió la boca dispuesto a disculparse, pero antes de poder hacerlo vio como el brillo se perdía de aquellos ojos azules, el cuerpo del dios estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero Geralt lo tomo entre sus brazos, y fue ahí que lo noto, en aquel cuerpo no había vida, y de pronto las palabras que años atrás le dijera Jaskier sonaron en su cabeza.

“Mi madre me dejo venir con la condición de que nadie dijera en voz alta lo que soy”

Y eso basto para que el dolor se dejase ver en su rostro, un momento de ira le había quitado a su amado, si hubiera podido llorar lo habría hecho, pero las mutaciones le habían quitado esa posibilidad, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue lamentarse y pedir perdón en silencio, a Jaskier y a sus hijos, sabía que Jaskier en cierto modo seguía ahí, pues sintió una cálida caricia en su rostro, pero saber que nunca podría volver a verlo lo destrozaba.

Explicarle todo a Ciri fue doloroso, y aunque al inicio se negó a hablar con Geralt, una semana después volvió a buscarlo y le pidió perdón por ignorarlo. 

Geralt nunca dejo de rogarle a Melitele que le devolviera a Jaskier, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta, aun podía sentir a Jaskier consolándolo, pero nunca sería suficiente, lo había perdido para siempre.

Fue un día que encontró a sus dos hijos durmiendo juntos que se dio cuenta de algo extraño, en el suelo y en el cabello de Ciri había unas hermosas perlas con forma gota con pequeños ranúnculos dibujados en ellas y al lado de ellos estaba el laúd de Jaskier, cayó al suelo sosteniendo aquellas pequeñas perlas y se lamentó en voz baja, Ciri, quien recién había despertado solo lo miro en silencio, como si deseará decirle algo que no debía, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó el brujo para entenderlo, quizá el había perdido la posibilidad de volver a ver a su amado, pero al menos sus hijos aun lo tenían.

Durante las noches Melitele le daba permiso a Jaskier para visitar a sus hijos, los llenaba de afecto, de dulces palabras y suaves cantos, y cada vez que tenía que dejarlos sus lágrimas se convertían en perlas de gran valor, no tenía permitido ir con Geralt, pero al menos podía visitar a sus hijos y aun podía consolar a su brujo desde lejos.


End file.
